


Bath

by SoftBoyApollo



Series: Karl Urban Thirst [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bromance, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftBoyApollo/pseuds/SoftBoyApollo
Summary: Skurge is your sparring buddy and for the first time you two bathe together after a sparring session. Good bromance.
Relationships: Skurge | The Executioner/Reader
Series: Karl Urban Thirst [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873687
Kudos: 3





	Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all should know that I watched Ragnarok for Karl Urban and Karl Urban only and I have no recollection of anything but ‘behold, my stuff’. So this is Gayden AU, meaning screw canon I make the rules here. Also 90% of my MCU knowledge comes from reading Spiderman fics.

“Oh great guardian of the Bifrost Bridge, it seems time has passed you by, again.” You crossed your arms as you entered Himinbjorg, seeing your sparring partner occupied with two ladies, rather than you. 

Skurge looked up, grinning at you as he abruptly stood up. “Ladies, I think we have a show today,” he announced as he walked up to you. 

The two women giggled as their eyes went from Skurge to you and back. You shrugged. “Very well, I didn’t think you wanted to get your ass handed to you in company.” You exchanged cocky grins, wordlessly getting in position. You’ve been doing this almost daily. It was easy to get along with Skurge. He was simple-minded, not sly and deceiving as some Asgardians were. You liked that about him. He said what he thought and he meant what he said. 

Close combat was still a weak spot for you. You were best with long-ranged weapons, but as Odin had been acting off lately, you felt the need to be more useful in combat. Somehow you ended up sparring with Skurge and it just stuck. He gave you a good punch to the jaw and a solid kick to your side, but you returned the favour with a kick to his legs and a punch in his shoulder. 

You kept trash talking each other in between Skurge giving you some pointers. At some point the women were forgotten and it was just you and him, rolling over the floor, fighting dirtier with the second. By the time you two were done for, you lied both on the floor, one arm slung loosely over the other in a vague gesture of the intent of a headlock. Skurge lifted his head. “The ladies left,” he stated. You hummed in reply. 

“We’ve been at it for longer than usual,” you replied. He let out a grunt. You chilled on the floor for some time, catching your breath and fighting the lazy urge to just lie there. “I’m gonna take a bath before my sweat permanently glues my armour to my skin,” you announced, the visual of your own words encouraging you to actually stand up. Skurge followed your lead. 

“Good idea, let’s bathe together,” he announced, before grabbing your arm and helping you up. 

“Wait, what?” You followed him automatically though. He did not answer you as he lead the way. “We’ve never done this before,” you stated, a little confused and a little panicked. You were no stranger to communal baths, but bathing with Skurge was new, not weird, but new and therefore a little scary. 

Skurge was already half undressing and you kept reciting ‘don’t look at his penis’ in your head as he walked naked to the filled tub. 

“We should. It is good bonding,” he announced over his shoulder as he got in. He turned and relaxed in the water, eyeing you suspiciously. “Go on, get undressed and join me!”

You felt the peer pressure. Never in your life had you undressed this slowly. You could feel Skurge’s eyes burning into your skin, but you did not know where exactly. You avoided his eyes as you held your hands in front of your crotch and walked over. 

“You’re shy,” he stated. Thanks, captain obvious. “Don’t be. You're a strong, handsome lad with a mighty penis.” You doubled over as you laughed. You almost forgot. This was Skurge. He was not going to judge you for anything. You forced your hands to your sides and awkwardly got into the bath, the stiffness in your muscles slowly disappearing in the hot water and company of a great friend.


End file.
